1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display field, and more particular to a substrate, a display panel and a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the current display device, the more widely used is the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), and particularly the Thin Film Transistor (TFT) Liquid Crystal Display (referred to as TFT-LCD). With reference to FIG. 1, generally, the TFT-LCD includes a color filter substrate 110, an array substrate 120 and a liquid crystal 130. The color filter substrate 110 includes a glass substrate 111, a color resist layer 112, and an indium tin oxide (ITO) film 113. The array substrate 120 includes multiple scan lines 121, data lines 122, and multiple TFTs 123 connected with the scan lines 121 and the data line 122. The liquid crystal 130 is interposed between the color filter substrate 110 the array substrate 120. The TFT-LCD provides electrical signal to the TFTs 123 through the scan lines 121 and the data lines 122. An electric field is formed between the TFTs 123 and the ITO film 113 of the color filter substrate 110 to drive the liquid crystal 130 so as to achieve display.
Capacitors generated by the scan lines 121 or the data lines 122 may cause a signal delay at the scan lines 121 or the data lines 122. When the capacitors are larger, the signal delay at the scan lines 121 or data lines 122 is more critical correspondingly. At this time, it may cause undesirable phenomena such as an uneven brightness (mura) of the TFT-LCD.
In the conventional TFT-LCD, the main reason that the capacitor generated by the scan line 121 and/or data line 122 is that a capacitor will be formed between the ITO film 113 and the scan line 121 and/or data line 122. When the TFT-LCD is operating, because the electric signal of the scan line 121 of the array substrate 120 are changed, when a voltage of the scan line 121 and/or the data line 122 is different from a voltage of the ITO film 113 which is located above them, a capacitor will be formed between the ITO film 113 and the scan line 121 and/or the data line 122, which will generate a load so as to cause the signal delay.